My Sweet Texan Nightmare
by goddess of the nigth
Summary: I took her in she looked almost the same with caramel brown hair, lightly tanned skin, full pink lips and the most beautiful honey colored eyes, and all I could do was utter her name "Jade"-"it's been a long time darling" she drawled in that thick Texan accent of hers. Derek/OC


A/N: This is my first story ever I wrote it for the Teen Wolf Contest to meet Jeff Davis

All characters that you recognize belong to Jeff Davis the others are my own!

My Sweet Texan Nightmare

I could sense and hear Peter talking to Isaac about the dangers of the Alpha Pack they were standing around in what used to be the beautiful kitchen of the Hale house which now stood cover in dust and ash from the fire that happened almost seven years ago and although I would never admit it just thinking about it, it still pained me to the core. I was upstairs in what used to be my room trying to figure out a plan to take down the Alphas and get my Betas back, when I felt a breeze which brought with it the foreign scent of other wolves, I stiffen and within seconds I bolted down the stairs and through the front door to stand outside and wait for the threat I felt as both Peter and Isaac walked out of the house and step behind me one on either side, while I waited I sniffed the air again and sensed four wolves coming their way, for some reason I felt like the scent was familiar but before I could get a chance to figure out where I had smelt them before the wolves have already reached us and stood a safe ten feet away from me and the other two wolves, two of them stand slightly in front showing they had command over the others.

The moment I locked eyes with one of them, a girl not much younger than myself I knew who they were, I took her in she looked almost the same still short compared to myself she stood at 5'5" with straight caramel brown hair that just barely reached her shoulders, lightly tanned skin, slightly round face, full pink lips, a straight short nose with a little spot right on the top and the most beautiful honey colored eyes, and all I could do was utter her name "Jade" in a low whisper, yet she still heard me and she smiled at me with that sweet smile of hers that always took my breath away and left me absolutely powerless even when we were young "it's been a long time darling" she drawled in that thick Texan accent of hers. "what are you doing here Jade" I demanded, I noticed as she shifted her eyes to Peter briefly before answering "Uncle Pete called, thought you could use a hand or two" I growled at Peter before asking or more like demanding "where is the rest of your pack?" she shrugged "Javi is busy with his mate and little pups…so he sent me Luke" she said pointing to the guys next to her who was the exact male replica of herself except for the slight height difference the pale blue eyes and the missing spot on his nose "his mate Aria" she continued pointing at the short pale girl with red hair green eyes and freckles all around her face next to Luke "and Lily" she finished looking to her right at the small light skinned black haired girl with big blue eyes which closely resembled the person she was named after his own mother.

"Well I don't need any help" I stated "Really darling? With a pack of Alphas after you! I'm pretty sure you do" she answered "Well I don't! so just go back to Texas Jade" I said looking pointedly at her, she rolled her eyes at me and said "stop being your stubborn little self we ain't going anywhere anytime soon" she glare at me and I glared back but I knew I wouldn't win against her an so finally I sighted dejectedly and answered " fine" while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

I saw as Peter walked up to them and said "that's my girl Leia" Isaac who followed close behind Peter asked "Leia… I thought Derek called her Jade?" She turned to Isaac and answered "he does call me Jade in fact he is the only one that has ever called me Jade… my name is Leia Jadelyn Resendiz and this is my twin brother Luke and his" "wait wait!" Isaac interrupted "Luke and Leia like in Star Wars?!" he asked laughing "yeah like Star Wars…mom was a big fan" said Luke with a smirk "well like I was saying the blond is Aria Luke's mate or well girlfriend" "hi" mutters Aria and Isaac waves back "and this is our little sister Lily" Jade finished looking at the youngest of them all, Lily looks up smiles and waves at Isaac with a "Howdy" I hear him whisper a "hey" while blushing.

I finally speak again saying "come on let's just have this conversation inside" I turn around and stalk back to the house, I hear them following with Luke saying "sourwolf…he will never change will he? Lily giggled as I hear Peter answer "nope don't think so… anyway which one of you is in charge you or Luke, Lei-Lei?" "Well obviously me Uncle Pete" Jade answered "what! No way! I'm in charge" counters Luke "Hey what about me?" pipes in Lily "when do I get to be in charge?" "Not anytime soon kiddo" says Jade ruffling Lily's dark wavy hair "not fair!" she pouts, "too bad kid! I'm in charge" says Luke "no you are Not!' counters Jade smacking him upside the head "OUCH!" he yells "it's okay honey" coos Aria while Lily screams "Ha that's what you get loser" "what did you say you little punk?" answers Luke while putting Lily in a headlock and giving her a nuggie she yells at him to stop as Aria latches on to his arm trying to get him to let got while Peter an Isaac laugh at the sibling antics "man this is going to be a long day" I groan "oh lighten up Der-Darling" says Jade while nudging me with her hip, I look down at her and she turns to look up at me and smile and for the first time in a long time I smile.

A/N: If you like this story and want me to continue just let me know!

If you Review please constructive criticism only!


End file.
